It is known to provide clutch brake mechanisms for coupling an input shaft to an output shaft and for braking the output shaft when the two shafts are uncoupled. However, the known mechanisms generally use either solenoid-operated devices which must be frequently adjusted or fluid-operated cylinder and piston devices which often leak.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,934 date June 9, 1981, in the names of the same applicants as the present invention, discloses a brake assembly wherein use is made of the expansion of the flexible conduit connected to a driving fluid-operated motor for releasing the brake from the output shaft of the motor, when such motor is operated.
Applicants have now found that the expansion of a fluid filled flexible conduit, when the fluid is pressurized, can advantageously be used for operating a clutch brake assembly interconnecting a motor to a load.